movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Oggy and Friends: The Jurassic Tambelon
|executive_producer = TBA |screenwriter = TBA |story = TBA |based_on = The Ren and Stimpy Show Zip Zip Ice Age Looney Tunes Blaze and The Monster Machines Donkey Kong Country Ben 10 Sonic The Hedgehog Oggy and the Cockroaches Zig and Sharko Godzilla Rocko's Modern Life Catscratch The Angry Beavers Space Goofs CatDog Camp Lazlo MLP Popeye the Sailor Man BFDI Pat and Stan Open Season Zootopia Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends |starring = John Cena Jason Sudeikis Jack Black Seth Green Jim Cummings Jackie Chan Tom Kenny Dwayne Johnson Kevin Hart Billy West Carlos Alazraqui Mr. Lawrence Maurice LaMarche Charlie Adler Danny Mann Jeff Bennett Steve Little Seth MacFarlane Ben Diskin Rob Paulsen James Arnold Taylor Jason Marsden Scott Menville Bruce Willis Jeffrey Garcia Dan Castellaneta Ashton Kutcher Kevin McDonald Wayne Knight Nick Bakay Richard Steven Horvitz JonTron Eric Stonestreet Martin Lawrence Matthew Geczy Andy Chase David Gasman Trevor Devall Frank Welker Micheal Bell |narrator = David Cross |cinematography = TBA |editing = TBA |runtime = 203 minutes |aspect_ratio = Widescreen |budget = TBA |gross = TBA }} Oggy and Friends: The Jurassic Tambelon is a 2020 French-American-British-Canadian Animated Crossover Fantasy Musical Adventure Romance Comedy Science Fiction Horror Film. Plot/Summary: Opening Scene: The Film Begins....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 1: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 2: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 3: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 4: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 5: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 6: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 7: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 8: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 9: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Voice Cast: * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee/Cat * Jackie Chan as Bob * Tom Kenny as Zig/Heffer/Dog/Scoutmaster Lumpus/Slinkman/Flain * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Kevin Hart as Bernie * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko/Spunky/Lazlo/Clam * Mr. Lawrence as Filburt/Edward/Dave and Ping-Pong * Maurice LaMarche as Etno * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jeff Bennett as Bud/Stereo/Raj/Samson/Bendy * Steve Little as Chip and Skip/Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment * Seth MacFarlane as Norman * Ben Diskin as Gordon * Rob Paulsen as Ted/Larrison/Ignatious/Gordon Quid * James Arnold Taylor as Milt * Jason Marsden as Wilbert * Scott Menville as Lemuel/Harold * Bruce Willis as Mort * Jeffrey Garcia as Bill * Dan Castellaneta as Nurse Leslie * Ashton Kutcher as Chef Heimlich McMuesli/Elliot * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett Doofus/Rodney * JonTron as Pat * Eric Stonestreet as Stan * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Matthew Geczy as Kaeloo * Andy Chase as Stumpy * David Gasman as Mr. Cat * Trevor Devall as Iron Will * Frank Welker as Horned Theropod/Bray The Donkey/Meatman/The Brothers/Santa Jaws * Micheal Bell as Grogar The Ram * Songs/Soundtracks: # He's Flying (John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Jackie Chan, Tom Kenny, Dwayne Johnson, Kevin Hart, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Mr. Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, Steve Little, Seth MacFarlane, Ben Diskin, Rob Paulsen, James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Scott Menville, Bruce Willis, Jeffrey Garcia, Dan Castellaneta, Ashton Kutcher, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, JonTron, Eric Stonestreet, Martin Lawrence, Matthew Geczy, Andy Chase, and David Gasman) # The Best Thing You Can Win Is A Friend (Clam's Lullaby) (Carlos Alazraqui) # I'm a Evil-Nice Guy (Trevor Devall) # Kiss The Boy (Danny Mann and Charlie Adler) # You Know, It's Me (Andy Chase) # We're Going Home (John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Jackie Chan, Tom Kenny, Dwayne Johnson, Kevin Hart, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Mr. Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, Steve Little, Seth MacFarlane, Ben Diskin, Rob Paulsen, James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Scott Menville, Bruce Willis, Jeffrey Garcia, Dan Castellaneta, Ashton Kutcher, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, JonTron, Eric Stonestreet, Martin Lawrence, Matthew Geczy, Andy Chase, and David Gasman) # The Best Thing You Can Win Is A Friend (End Title) (Jack Black) # The Characters In The Movie: Oggy Cat.png|''Oggy'' Jack Cat.png|''Jack'' Bob Bulldog.png|''Bob'' Joey Cockroach.png|''Joey'' Marky Cockroach.png|''Marky'' Dee Dee Cockroach.png|''Dee Dee'' Etno Polino.png|''Etno'' Candy Caramella.png|''Candy'' Gorgious Klatoo.png|''Gorgious'' Bud Budiovitch.png|''Bud'' Stereo Monovici.png|''Stereo'' Zig.png|''Zig'' Sharko.png|''Sharko'' Bernie.png|''Bernie'' CatDog.png|''CatDog'' Gordon Quid.png|''Gordon'' Waffle G. Aliquis.png|''Waffle'' Mr. Blik.png|''Mr. Blik'' Hovis.png|''Hovis'' Top Cat.png|''Top Cat'' Yogi Bear.png|''Yogi Bear'' Hokey Wolf.png|''Hokey Wolf'' Wally Gator.png|''Wally Gator'' Huckleberry Hound.png|''Huckleberry Hound'' Tom Cat.png|''Tom'' Jerry Mouse.png|''Jerry'' Tuffy Mouse.png|''Tuffy'' Norbert Foster Beaver.png|''Norbert'' Daggett Doofus Beaver.png|''Daggett'' Pat.png|''Pat'' Stan.png|''Stan'' Boog.png|''Boog'' Elliot.png|''Elliott'' Rocko Rama.png|''Rocko'' Heffer Wolfe.png|''Heffer'' Filburt Shellbach.png|''Filburt'' Spunky.png|''Spunky'' Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|''Lazlo'' Raj Elephant.png|''Raj'' Clam Rhino.png|''Clam'' Samson Clogmeyer.png|''Samson'' Dave and Ping Pong.png|''Dave and Ping Pong'' Edward Platypus.png|''Edward'' Chip and Skip.png|''Chip and Skip'' Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment.png|''Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment'' Norman Big Horn Sheep.png|''Norman'' Gordon Bear.png|''Gordon'' Ted Pig.png|''Ted'' Harold Walrus.png|''Harold'' Milt Hippo.png|''Milt'' Larrison Stork.png|''Larrison'' Wilbert Beaver.png|''Wilbert'' Lemuel Opossum.png|''Lemuel'' Ignatious Hedgehog.png|''Ignatious'' Mort Pelican.png|''Mort'' Kirkpatrick Persian Cat.png|''Kirkpatrick'' Bill Aardvark.png|''Bill'' Maggot (Camp Lazlo).png|''Maggot'' Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|''Scoutmaster Lumpus'' Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|''Slinkman'' Chef Heimlich McMuesli.png|''Chef McMuesli'' Nurse Leslie.png|''Nurse Leslie'' Ren Hoek.png|''Ren'' Stimpy.png|''Stimpy'' Sven.png|''Sven'' SpongeBob & Patrick.png|''SpongeBob and Patrick'' Gary The Snail.png|''Gary'' Squidward.png|''Squidward'' Mr. Krabs.png|''Mr. Krabs'' Plankton.png|''Plankton'' Rodney (Squirrel Boy).png|''Rodney'' Uncle Grandpa.png|''Uncle Grandpa'' Mr. Gus.png|''Mr. Gus'' Pizza Steve.png|''Pizza Steve'' Sway Sway & Buhdeuce.png|''SwaySway and Buhdeuce'' Flain (Mixels).png|''Flain'' Kaeloo The Frog.png|''Kaeloo'' Stumpy The Squirrel.png|''Stumpy'' Quack-Quack The Duck.png|''Quack-Quack'' Mr. Cat.png|''Mr. Cat'' Gallery 1: Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Tyrannosaurus Rex Concept Art.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex (T-Rex) Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Triceratops Concept Art.png|Triceratops Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Doedicurus Concept Art.png|Doedicurus Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Pteranodon Concept Art.png|Pteranodon Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Haast's Eagle Concept Art.png|Haast's Eagle Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Velociraptor Concept Art.png|Velociraptor Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Deinosuchus Concept Art.png|Deinosuchus Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Ankylosaurus Concept Art.png|Ankylosaurus Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Velafrons Concept Art.png|Velafrons Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Gastonia Concept Art.png|Gastonia Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Giant Octopus Concept Art.png|Giant Octopus Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Spinosaurus Concept Art.png|Spinosaurus Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Dinosaur-like Creatures Concept Art.png|Dinosaur-like Creatures Imgresutah.jpg|Utahraptor Far Cry Primal woolly rhino.png|Woolly Rhinoceros Masonthetrex 132.JPG| Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Dinosaur-like Wyvern.png|Dinosaur-like Wyvern JWEMuttaburrasaurus|Muttaburrasaurus Masonthetrex 199.JPG| Maxresdefault - 2019-11-06T210955.602.jpg| 800px-Ursus spelaeus Sergiodlarosa.jpg|Cave Bear Hqdefault (97).jpg|Cave Lion 022516-232201667-big.jpg| Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Long-Faced Yak Concept Art.png|Long-Faced Yak Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Giant Tarantula Concept Art.png|Giant Tarantula Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Giant Scorpion Concept Art.png|Giant Scorpion Masonthetrex 138.JPG| Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Dire Wolf Concept Art.png|Dire Wolves Masonthetrex 140.JPG| Oggy and Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Dire Wild Boar Concept Art.png|Dire Wild Boars Sabertooth.JPG|Smilodon EuropeanIguanodonInfobox.jpg|Iguanodon JWEAllosaurus.png|Allosaurus Carnotaurus tlw.png|Alpha Male Carnotaurus Jurassic world carnotaurus updated by sonichedgehog2-dc377dl.png|Male Carnotaurus WoollyRhinocerosInfobox.jpg|Woolly Rhinoceros Giganotosaurus - Infobox.jpg|Giganotosaurus LiopleurodonMain.jpg|Liopleurodon Vlcsnap-2014-06-11-12h43m16s64.jpg|Sea Monster Pg32b 1.jpg|Woolly Mammoth WWC1x3 Gigantopithecus.jpg|Gigantopithecus Neanderthal (Walking with Cavemen).png|Neanderthal Gallery 2: The Jurassic Tambelon (island).png|Oggy And Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - All Crossover Male Characters Goes to Island All Crossover Male Characters to Plane falling the ocean (Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon).png|Oggy And Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - All Crossover Male Characters Screaming to Falling The Ocean Like You Evil Characters of Iron Will, Bendy, Meatman, Grogar, Bray, The Brothers the Smilodon Pair, Horned Theropod, and Santa Jaws (Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon).png|Oggy And Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - All Crossover Male Character Villains All Crossover Characters Walking to Cave and Paradise (Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon).png|Oggy And Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - All Crossover Male Characters Walk to Cave Paradise All Crossover Male Characters is Happy Looking at Paradise to Dinosaurs and Other Prehistoric Creatures (Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon).png|Oggy And Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Welcome to Paradise All Crossover Male Characters Looking Eggs (Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon).png|Oggy And Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - The Eggs SpongeBob and Patrick Looking is Hadrosaurs (Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon).png|Oggy And Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - The Hadrosaurs Screenshot 2017-12-07 at 6.16.38 PM.png|Oggy And Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Carnotaurus - Chameleon Dinosaur Attack Oggy And Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Oggy and Jack Looking at Rocko and Lazlo Kissing His Lips in Moonlight At The Night.png|Rocko and Lazlo Kissing Bear vs lion IAG.png|Mega Bear Vs Mega Lion Oggy And Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Crossover Gay Kissing His Lips in Moonlight.png|Gay Kissing Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon - Kaeloo and Mr. Cat Kissing in the Moonlight - Movie Poster.png|Poster 2 Download - 2019-07-04T120406.926.jpg|Carnotaurus Killing A Utahraptor Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon - T-Rex Chasing All Crossover Male Characters Scream in the Moonlight - Movie Poster.png|Poster 3 Oggy And Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Ren and Stimpy Kissing His Lips in Moonlight At The Night.png|Ren and Stimpy Kissing Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon_A+ Gallery_127.png|Poster Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon_A+ Gallery_126.png|Logo Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon_827201915561.png Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon images (19).png|Teaser Poster From The 2020 Hollywood Comic Con Oggy And Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Gorgious and Candy Songs by Kiss The Boy in Moonlight At The Night.png|Gorgious X Candy Kissing Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon DVD Poster_photostudio_1570765654698.png|DVD Poster Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon Soundtrack_A+ Gallery_120.png|Soundtrack Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon A+ Gallery_311.png Dazoaah-6b7d020c-7dda-4b94-b8d5-19680ff14160.jpg|Mega Bear Vs Mega Lion, One Of The Many Dinosaur Fights That Appear In The Final Battle Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon - All Crossover Male Characters Is Smile to Happy Ending.png|Ending Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon - Cave Lion Grabs and Fight The Cave Bear in the Moonlight - Movie Poster.png|Poster 4 P00bk5qs.jpg|A male Neanderthal being chased by a Woolly rhinoceros (Oggy And Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon) Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon - A Smilodon Grabs and Chase The Megaloceros - Movie Poster.png|Poster 5 CarnoVs.Sino.png|Oggy And Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Carnotaurus Fighting and Killing Sinoceratops in the Jungle and Volcano Oggy And Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - Smilodon Hunt in the Grassland.png|Smilodon Hunting A Deer Herd Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon Liopleurodon Attacking And Killing A Lake Monster.png|Lake Monster Eaten by Liopleurodon comm:_sharko_x_nurse leslie_kissing_to_making_out_by_brodogz_dc7zljo-fullview.jpg|Sharko and Nurse Leslie Kissing Birthday in the Party Final Ending Scene 3025213-primal.jpg|Smilodon Hunting A Megaloceros And Deer Herd Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon - The My Hero - Movie Poster|Poster 9 5x2 Liopleurodon 11.jpg|Liopleruodon Attacking A Submarine, One Of The Many Dinosaur Fights That Appear In The Movie Final Battle Masonthetrex 142.JPG|Ichthyosaurus Vs Plesiosaurus, One Of The Many Dinosaur Fights That Appear In The Movie Final Battle MaiaUluk@İ.jpg|Oggy And Friends - The Jurassic Tambelon - A Velociraptor Attacking and Chasing Muttaburrasaurus Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon - All Crossover Male Characters Scary to Villains, And Island Is Thunder - Movie Poster|Poster 10 Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon - The Villains - Movie Poster|Poster 6 Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon - Carnotaurus Fighting Sinoceratops - Movie Poster.png|Poster 7 Imagesnew.jpg| Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon - Mean All Crossover Male Characters - Movie Poster|Poster 11 Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon - Heroes vs. Villains to T-Rex Roar - Movie Poster.png|Poster 8 IMG 1432.JPG| Oggy and Friend - The Jurassic Tambelon - T-Rex Chases The Gay Couples to Dinosaur Escape of Giant Ichthyosaurus Vs Giant Plesiosaurus - Movie Poster.png|Poster 13 Villains: Iron Will.png|''Iron Will'' Bendy (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends).png|''Bendy'' Grogar.png|''Grogar the Ram'' MLP Character Bray G4.png|''Bray the Donkey'' The Brothers (Walking with Beasts).png|''The Brothers'' Meatman.jpg|''Meatman'' Primal SDCC 4.jpg|''Horned Ceratosaurus/T-Rex Hybrid'' Santa Jaws.png|''Santa Jaws'' Heffalumps & woozles.png|''Heffalumps and Woozles'' Gay Romantic Couples: Oggy X Jack Hugging and Nuzzling.png|''Oggy X Jack'' Sharko X Nurse Leslie Kissing Lips.png|''Sharko X Nurse Leslie'' Ren X Stimpy Kissing Lips.png|''Ren X Stimpy'' Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) X Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Kissing Lips.png|''Rocko X Lazlo'' Heffer (Rocko's Modern Life) X Raj (Camp Lazlo) Kissing Lips.png|''Heffer X Raj'' Filburt (Rocko's Modern Life) X Clam (Camp Lazlo) Kissing Lips.png|''Filburt X Clam'' SpongeBob X Patrick Kissing Lips.png|''SpongeBob X Patrick'' Gorgious X Candy Kissing Lips.png|''Gorgious X Candy'' Kaeloo X Mr. Cat Kissing Lips.png|''Kaeloo X Mr. Cat'' Trivia: * The Lesbian Couples are absent in this movie. * Opening Logos: Walt Disney Pictures.jpg|''Walt Disney Pictures'' Paramount Pictures.jpg|''Paramount Pictures'' Paramount-animation-e1569414066147-700x320.jpg|''Paramount Animation'' NickelodeonMoviesOnScreenLogo2019.png|''Nickelodeon Movies'' Cartoon Network Studios.jpg|''Cartoon Network Studios'' The Zig Organisation.jpg|''The Zig Organisation'' Trailers: Artists: Jack Black.png|''Jack Black'' Imagine Dragons.png|''Imagine Dragons'' Rupert-Gregson Williams.png|''Rupert-Gregson Williams'' Alan Silvestri.png|''Alan Silvestri'' Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:June 2020 Releases Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Zip Zip Category:Ice Age Category:Looney Tunes Category:Blaze and The Monster Machines Category:Donkey Kong Category:Ben 10 Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Godzilla Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Catscratch Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Space Goofs Category:CatDog Category:Camp Lazlo Category:MLP Category:Popeye the Sailor Man Category:BFDI Category:Pat and Stan Category:Open Season Category:Zootopia Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Category:Jack Black Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Males Without Females Category:Gay Couples Category:Gay Ships Category:Gay Songs Category:Gay Couples Without Lesbian Couples Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:The Zig Organisation Category:British animated films Category:American animated films Category:Canadian animated films Category:Crossover Movies Category:Animated Fantasy films Category:Animated Musical films Category:Animated Romance Films Category:Animated Comedy films Category:Warner/Chappell Music Category:Sony/ATV Music Publishing Category:Universal Music Publishing Group Category:ASCAP Category:EMI Music Publishing Ltd. Category:Crossover Music Publishing Category:Xilam Music Publishing Category:Nick Records Category:Xilam Records Category:Crossover Records Category:Sony Records Category:Nickelodeon Music Publishing Category:União Brasileira de Editoras de Música Category:APM Music Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster Category:Films scores by Imagine Dragons Category:Films scores by Alan Silvestri